Bendicion o maldicion 2
by Blueangel242
Summary: Como la pagina no me deja actualizar en el anterior, he decidido que este sea la continuacion a pàrtir del capi 5. Capi cuatro: Ya se sabe porque Shou traicionó a Yami, Y Seto por fin aceptó lo que sentía por Jou. Un capitulo para el final.
1. Chapter 1

**Bendición o Maldición**

**Ningún personaje de YGO me pertenece, solo los uso para divertirme sin fines de lucro**

(""): pensamientos

-Palabras

ADVERTENCIA: Intento de lime en la primera parte

_5) Malos entendidos:_

-Seth…Mas por favor…mas-El joven faraón repetia estas palabras como disco rayado

-Sera un placer mi faraón-Dijo el sacerdote aumentando la friccion en la parte sensible del soberano

Seth había sorprendido a Atemu en el baño y, como predador que ve a su presa desprotegida, se lanzo al ataque, y Atemu no puso mucha resistencia que digamos.

-Atemu

-Mmmm?

-es hora de despertar

-Que?

Atemu se despierta sobresaltado y mira que su cama esta mojada con … y se pone a pensar.

"Ra, en que estaba pensando antes de acostarme…Mira que pensar de Seth en esa manera…Aunque ni mal esta, poque con ese cuerpo…¿¿¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO? Bueno ya mucho, Ra dame fuerzas…" Estos ultimos pensamientos fueron lo que zurcaron su mente cuando un grito de alarma lo alerto.

-¡FARAON, VENGA RAPIDO, ESTÁN ATACANDO EL PALACIO!

Atemu salio rapidamente de la cama, con tiempo suficiente para ponerse una pequeña tunica (llevaba una falda cuando dormia) y agarrar su espada (recta de dos filos) antes de que un par de maleantes llegaran a su habitación y lo atacaran con sus espadas persas (largas con curva, de un filo)

Atemu se defendio lo mejor que pudo, era un gran guerrero, pero esos hombre llevaban unas espadas contra las cuales eran muy difíciles de defenderse. Uno de esos hombres le alcanzo la muñeca, haciendo que soltara su espada y cuando el otro iba a darle la estocada mortal, aparecio Seth (¿O era el principe Seto?) dfendiendole lo mejor que podia.

Con un mandoble los desarmo a ambos he hizo que se rindieran, los amarraron a la cama y salieron a buscar a los guardias.

-Oye, y como supiste que me estaban atacando?-pregunto Atemu mientras caminaban por el pasillo, espada en mano pòr si había otros ladrones.

-Antes de ir a por ti fueron a mi habitación creyendo que era la tuya, me amarraron y luego se fueron. Por eso es que no llegue antes.

-Hm.-Atemu no podia dejar de mirar el cuerpo que iba al lado suyo.

-Faraon- Finalmente los guardias se dignaron a aparecer –Tenemos malas noticias, el principe Seto ha sido herido por los ladrones.

-¿Qué le paso?- Pregunto el gobernante, sacando miradas asesinas del ojos azules.

-Uno de los ladrones le hirio el brazo derecho mientras se defendia. Ahora esta en los aposentos del Principe Jounoichi.

En los aposentos del "principe" Joy, la situación era un poco complicada…

-No me voy a desnudar- Dijo Seto con tono de voz firme

-Pero si no te lavas las heridas, puede que se te infecten- Dijo el rubio, quien tenia la intencion de ayudar al joven CEO, además que tenia "otras intenciones" también (dios mio, tengo que dejar de leer tanto lemon)

Veran, lo que paso fue que los ladrones irrumpieron en los aposentos de Seto, al cual medio mataron a golpes, nada grave, solo unos cuantos morados, pero tenia heridas sangrantes en el brazo y parte del pecho, y hubieran sido mas si no era porque llego Joy y lo salvo.

-Mira vamos a hacer algo: Tu te metes en la tina desnudo de la cintura para arriba ("a mi me gustaria que fuera todo") y yo prometo tratarte bien y con delicadeza. Hecho?

-Si no hay de otra…- Dijo comenzandose a quitar la parte superior de la tunica y dejando en las babas a cierto cachorro, obvio, este no lo demostraba, pero parecia comerce con los ojos al castaño. Este se metio en la tina y comenzo a lavarse las heridas. Entonces siente unas pequeñas manos en su cuerpo.

-Deja que te las limpie, si te mueves el brazo sangrara mas- Dijo el cachorro.

-Perro… Nunca he confiado en alguien, puedo confiar en ti?-Pregunto el herido.

-Cuando quieras.

-Es algo tonto, pero necesito que me ayudes… Alguien me ha llamado la atención y…quiero decirle lo que siento…pero no se como hacerlo, no nos llevamos bien. Que hay que hacer?

Joy estaba que explotaba cuando le dijo esto. Se referia a el? Al perro?

-Bueno…Lo mejor es que se lo digas de frente…Pero si no funciona, mejor recurre a los celos.

Este es El capi de BoM. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es una falta de respeto a todos ustedes, pero acabo de empezar 1ro y esta fortisimo, además tenia suspendida la comp. Por tiempo limitado.

Prometo ya no tardarme tanto. Y los siguientes capis los hare mas "interesantes"

Este en particular va para Akire, mi amiga que me inspiro a hacer este fic.

Gracias a todos.

OWARI


	2. Intento de celo

**Bendición o Maldición**

**Ningún personaje de YGO me pertenece, solo lo uso para divertirme sin fines de lucro.**

((Pensamientos))

-Palabras

/Notas de la autora/

_Capitulo 6: Intento de celo_

Los días siguientes después del último incidente, habían pasado sucesos muy extraños en el palacio. Primero fueron los ladrones, luego vino una plaga que duro poco pero dejo muy debilitado a Egipto y luego uno de los generales de más confianza de Atem lo traicionó. Algo muy extraño esta pasando en el palacio también. Cada vez que Seto Salía llevaba a Joy consigo, y casualmente casi siempre pasaban donde estaba Yugi.

Joy ya se había dado cuenta de que Seto no lo quería a el, sino a Yugi, y eso lo destrozaba internamente, pero si era lo que Seto quería, el se lo daría, después de todo eso era amor: Darlo todo aunque luego te quedes con nada /me puse poética, vaya/.Sin embargo intentar celar a yugi también tenia sus ventajas: Tenia la atención de Seto para el solito. Siempre le regalaba una caricia o un beso en la mejilla, y aunque solo fuera para celar a Yugi, le gustaba ese tipo de atención para con el.

Atem sabia también lo que sentía hacia su sacerdote, pero no lo demostraba por temor a que lo rechazara, así que se conformaba con solo admirarlo desde la distancia.

Ese día había amanecido singularmente calido y brillante, Yugi estaba en el jardín tumbado bajo una palmera de baja altura. Estaba algo alterado por el comportamiento de Kaiba los últimos días. Primero lo provocaba y ahora andaba con Joy, A que estaba jugando?

((Vamos Yugi, tómalo con la cabeza fría, después de todo tu no estas celoso de Joy... Cierto?))

Eso planteaba las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Estaba el, Yugi Moto, celoso de su amigo?

Oyó algo a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta. No le sorprendió ver a Seto y a Joy tomados juntos de la mano, caminando entre los árboles.

Seto y Joy...

Juntos...

Tomados de la mano...

Luego solo supo que estaba tratando de alcanzar a un Joy inconciente en el piso con Kaiba agarrándole para detenerle.

-Yugi, que te pasa!-Le pregunto Kaiba cuando por fin Yugi se tranquilizo

-Esteeee...-Yugi estaba rojo hasta las orejas por haberse comportado así- La verdad no lo se... Es que los vi tan juntitos y me dio no se que...Fue como si me ardieran las entrañas-Concluyo un yugi muy apenado.

-HM-Respondió Seto mientras le tomaba el pulso a Joy. Por supuesto sabía perfectamente que era eso: eran CELOS, por fin su plan había dado frutos

Yugi sintió arder la entrañas de nuevo. ¿Qué se creía, que podía ignorarlo así como así?

-Bueno, como estas muy concentrado revisando a Joy, me voy de aquí- dijo el chico dándole la espalda a Seto. Pero casi inmediatamente sintió que algo lo tiro para atrás y cayo sobre algo suave. Sintió su cara arder: estaba en las piernas de Kaiba por Dios!

-No creí haberte dado permiso para que te marcharas-Dijo Kaiba en un susurro, abrazando el cuerpo del mas bajo contra el suyo.

-No lo necesito- Dijo Yugi tratando de zafarse del agarre del ojiazul, pero solo provoco que este lo sujetara con mas fuerza y dejara de luchar por lo placentero del toque.

-OoOoOoOo...-Un quejido de parte de Joy hizo volver en si a los demás muchachos.

-Cachorro?- Pregunto el ojiazul, ayudando a sentarse al rubio muchacho

-Yugi, hermano, no sabia que tenias tanta fuerza-pregunto el rubio- de donde la sacaste?

-Es que...-Ygi no sabia que contestarle

-Pensó que eras otra persona-dijo Kaiba acariciando superficialmente la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que a Yugi le salieran chispas por los ojos.

-Aquí están – dijo Seth, saliendo entre unos matorrales- Necesitamos hablar urgentemente.

-Pues habla, ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Joy

-Creo que estoy en lo correcto al pensar que Shouryushi va a intentar matar al faraón... esta noche

-¡¿Qué QUE!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a poderlo parar si nunca lo hemos visto?-Pregunto un asustado Yugi

-De todas maneras no podríamos pararlo, lo va a intentar envenenar. Solo hay una opción, habrá que mantenerlo encerrado en su habitación y evitar que baje al banquete a toda costa.

-¿Los demás ya están enterados

-Si, hable con ellos antes de venir para jaca. Tengo un plan formulado, nos permitirá atrapar a Shouryushi en la acción y además evitar que Atem salga de su habitación.- Seth les comienza a relatar el mismo plan que les dijo a los albinos.

Ya entrada la noche, los invitados estaban en el gran salón. La melodía de las marimbas, de la flauta de pan y del Laúd sonaban llenando toda la habitación. Se dispersaba un exquisito olor a reses cocidas en todo el ambiente. Pero en la cámara del faraón no llegaba nada de ese conjunto.

Este estaba frente a un espejo terminándose de vestir. Habia despedido a todos sus criados porque en el festín harían mas falta. La falta de práctica en vestirse solo lo había hecho demorarse más de lo debido. Pero también, es que quería estar hermoso para su sacerdote de ojos azules.

Al estarse poniendo el tapado sintió que alguien abría la puerta, y casi al momento sintió un aroma especial. Sonrió para si, sabiendo que él no podría verle. Poco a poco se bajo el tapado y dejo que el otro se acomodara en la habitación.

-Hola

-Sabias que es de mala educación pasar sin tocar?

-Oye, solo pase porque no me estabas haciendo caso

-Bueno-Atem se dirigió al sofá donde estaba sentado Seth /Quien si no/- Que traes allí?-Pregunto con curiosidad al ver en las manos de Seth unas copas.

-Solo te traje un poco de vino. Era el mejor que tenían y se estaba acabando rápidamente- Respondió el aludido dándole una copa.

-Parece bueno-Respondió Atem olfateándolo.

-ES bueno-dijo Seth dándole un trago

**-PoV de Atemu-**

PORQUE-TENIA-QUE-PONERSE-EN-ESE-PLAN?

Era como si deliberadamente me estuviera provocando, arghhh, especialmente cuando yo se que el sabe que el me gusta. /Para los que no entendieron: Seth sabe que Atem anda loco por el/. Bueno, dos pueden jugar ese juego.

Le doy un trago a mi copa y me relamo los labios en espera de la reacción de mi sacerdote. Para mi desgracia, lo encuentro mirando al suelo.

Demonios.

-Hola?- Pregunto, dándole un par de golpes en la cabeza- hay alguien allí?

Sonríe y me quita la mano de la cabeza. Se le ve muy bien esa sonrisa, es como si cada vez que sonriera saliera el sol. Le doy otro trago a mi vino y me acomodo para quedar semi recostado en su hombro. El me atrae y me rodea con su brazo, luego recuesta su mentón en mi cabeza.

Estoy en el cielo.

Me siento un poco mareado y comienzo a ver un poco borroso. Doy otro sorbo al vino y Seth me atrae un poco mas.

-Así que... ¿Que cuentas?-Pregunta. Siento su aliento golpeándome el cuello. Es muy agradable.

-Estoy preocupado, últimamente estos atentados a Egipto me están destrozando los nervios-Respondo, me siento extremadamente mal.

De pronto oímos un par de gritos. Me paro precipitadamente y caigo de rodillas.

-Atem!-Seth me sujeta, siento como poco a poco me desmayo

-Seth, me siento mal- Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir. Me acerco a Seth y le tomo el rostro.

-Si no despierto...Quiero que sepas que te amo- Le digo para después besarlo y dejarme caer en la inconciencia.

**-PoV Normal-**

Seth se separa un poco de Atem y lo lleva al lecho profundamente acongojado, no sabe si lo podrá volver a ver. Lo tapa con unas mantas y le acaricia el rostro.

-Yo también Atem- Le dice, para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Luego baja apresuradamente al banquete

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-

Lamento la tardanza, es que en la escuela tenia estado critico entre tanto trabajo y a duras penas tenia tiempo para respirar.

Entre otras cosas, me tarde porque estoy preparando el lime del próximo cap, así que paciencia porque los frutos serán muy dulces. Besos y mil disculpas.

Blueangel24


	3. Joy es secuestrado

**Bendición o maldición**

**Ningún personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenece, sólo los uso para divertirme sin fines de lucro**

_7) Joy es secuestrado:_

**PoV de Seto**

Oí un grito en mi habitación, no reconocí la voz ya que fue acallada casi de inmediato.

Salí de mi cuarto casi de inmediato, poniéndome la dichosa venda sobre mis ojos. Me encontré con Seth en uno de los pasillos.

-¿Quién gritó?- Como si yo lo supiera

-No tengo la menor idea, pero parece que algo grande está pasando allá.

Intentamos abrir las puertas, pero estaban atrancadas por dentro

-¡Atrás!-Me dijo Seth, adelantando su báculo, y disparó un rayo dorado hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió dando una fuerte sacudida.

Dentro del salón de fiestas estaba todo patas pa'riba, literalmente, las mesas estaban volcadas, las fuentes en el piso, y la tarima que se había puesto para que tocaran los músicos se había destrozado. Todos los invitados estaban corriendo como locos.

-¡Todos por aquí, salgan! ¡Guardia, guardia!-Gritaba Seth con la misma voz que empleaba yo para mandar a mis empleados.

-Esos remedos de guardias no vendrán- Nos dijo una siniestra voz que venía sobre nuestras cabezas. Levantamos ambos la mirada y nos encontramos con un joven casi de la misma edad que nosotros. El pelo era blanco como la leche, y los ojos los tenía rojos como la sangre. Su piel era morena. Vestía una túnica negra con bordes azules y tenía en sus manos un báculo como el del mago oscuro, con la diferencia que este tenía una calavera en la punta

-¿Eres Shouryushi, verdad?- asintió con la cabeza, dándome la razón.

-¿Qué tienes contra nosotros?- Preguntó Seth, ganándose una risa despectiva del hechicero

-¿Qué qué tengo contra ustedes? Nada en particular. Sólo estoy aquí por Atem. Gracias a él me destronaron

-Shouryushi, sabes perfectamente que, aunque Atem no hubiera sido faraón, hubiera sido yo, tu nunca hubieras podido ser faraón.

-¿Qué?- Esa noticia me sorprendió, sabía que Seth era el próximo en la línea del trono, pero no sabía donde encajaba Shouryushi en todo esto

-Ya veo que nunca le informaste a tu reencarnación de mí. Yo era la mano derecha del antiguo faraón, es decir, que a mi tocaba el trono. Pero luego nació aquel bastardo de Atem, me arrebató mi derecho y me dejó de lado. Pero por fin, después de tantos años, podré obtener lo que me pertenece.

-Lamento que no puedas hacerlo, Shouryushi. Vete de aquí antes de que te haga daño.-Steh respondió como lo habría hecho yo en otras circunstancias.

-No creo que quieras hacérmelo después de ver lo que tengo aquí-Dijo apartándose a un lado. Mi corazón latió fuertemente de puro coraje al ver lo que era

¡Cachorro!

Estaba amarado por las muñecas y una cadena estaba alrededor de su cuello. Una mordaza le cubría la boca y estaba arrodillado. La otra punta de la cadena estaba en manos de Shouryushi.

-¿Sigues queriendo hacerme daño?-Preguntó con una odiosa sonrisa

-Maldito-Oí murmurar a Seth, al tiempo que bajaba su cetro

-Así me gusta, bien obediente. Ahora, llama a Atem y así podremos hablar pacíficamente de cómo me va a ceder el trono

Seth sonrió con esa sonrisa que dice "lo siento pero no", para responderle a Shouryushi:

-Atem en estos momentos está profundamente dormido Shouryushi.

-Pues entonces voy a tener que quedarme con esta joya de rehén- Dijo lascivamente pasándole la lengua tras la oreja a mi cachorro...Momento, ¿Desde cuando es MI cachorro? Bueno, eso no importa, ahora lo importante es liberarlo.

-¡¡Shouryushi, suéltalo!- Gritó una voz tras de mí, y acto seguido, una potente luz dorada pasó a mi lado. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con malik, Marik, Bakura y Ryu, y mas atrás, el pequeño Yugi.

-No creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente- dijo disolviendo el rayo ante sí- Si te interesa hablar, te estaré esperando en Luxor. Reconocerás el lugar de encuentro.-dijo desvaneciéndose en el aire junto con mi cachorro.

-Joy-Dijo Yugi en voz baja, de hecho, creo que nadie más lo oyó a parte de mí. Salió casi corriendo de allí, y solo Ra sabe a donde fue.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó Ryu mirando a su alrededor

Luego de haberles contado los sucesos de los últimos 20 minutos, llegamos a un acuerdo: Le diríamos a Atem lo que está pasando y decidiremos que hacer. Después cada quién se fue por su lado. Yo me fui a buscar a Yugi, hacía rato que se había desaparecido.

Después de nosecuantas perdidas en el palacio, llegué a las aguas termales.

Todo estaba vacío en los vestidores. Únicamente podía ver lo que estaba a unos 3 metros de mi, así era la cantidad de vapor. Me desvestí, pensando que me vendría bien un baño después de tantas emociones.

Me metí en la tina más cercana (1) tratando de aclarar mi mente. Estaba tan inmerso en mis cavilaciones que no me di cuenta que había chocado en contra de algo.

-¿Kaiba?

Inmediatamente reaccione, levanté la cabeza y me di cuenta: esos ojotes eran inconfundibles.

-Hola Yugi- Le dije sin muchas ganas, tenía un noseque en el estomago cada ves que lo tenía cerca, pero esta vez era otra cosa: Era lujuria, de tener a ese ángel tan cerca y no poder hacerle nada.

-¿Kaiba, te pasa algo?-Me preguntó. Si, me pasa que te deseo como no tienes idea, pero no te puedo hacer nada, silo hago, seguro te iras para siempre.

-No Yugi, nada-Siento que pon su mano en mi frente. Se siente tan bien...

-¡Ah!-Dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa cuando Yugi me acaricia la cara interna del muslo. Vaya, aparentemente, el ángel no es tan ángel después de todo.

Lo atraigo hacia mi con un brazo, mientras que con el otro le acaricio la espalda. La mano que antes estaba en mi frente ahora me abraza, su cabeza descansa sobre mi hombro. Le beso la nuca y el pelo, mientras que le acaricio las piernas. Es extremadamente suave, me encanta.

Repentinamente lo tomo por los cabellos y le obligo a mirarme. Su rostro está muy sonrojado y sus ojos brillan como un par de estrellas. Me acerco para besarle.

-¡No!- Me empuja lejos de él y yo me quedo muy confundido. Cuando vuelvo en mí veo que esta vistiéndose para irse.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto.

-Porque tú amas a Joy- Me responde, y me quedo helado. ¿Realmente piensa eso de mí?

¿Realmente estoy enamorado del cachorro?

-No- Me respondí a mi mismo- No estoy enamorado de él

Ruinas de Luxor. PoV En tercera persona

Joy despertó dentro de un calabozo encadenado a la pared. Tenía una especie de eniebla cubriendo sus pensamientos, sólo recordaba haber estado conversando con un joven de mas o menos su misma edad, luego todo estaba negro, y por mas que intentara no podía recordar nada.

Oyó unos pasos acercándose, pero no pudo levantar la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Me preguntó una voz. No era la voz del muchacho con quien había estado hablando. Esta era mucho más grave

-Mal- Fue lo único que respondió- ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Shouryushi-

Joy levantó la cabeza del susto, pero sólo logró que le doliera el cuello por el rápido movimiento.

-No te muevas mucho, tienes muchas articulaciones malas- Dijo acercándose.

-No me toques- Shouryushi demostró sorpresa, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así.-¿Porqué quieres matar a Atem?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Shouryushi estaba tremendamente confundido – Yo jamás he querido matarlo, sólo quiero que me devuelva el trono

-¿Entonces porque me secuestraste? Dudo que esté aquí por voluntad propia

- Porque el bastardo nunca quiere hablar. La última vez que nos vimos fue una suerte que haya salido con vida

-No te creo.

-Mira y te convencerás- Dijo Shouryushi mostrándole el orbe que tenía dentro de la calavera.

_Atemu estaba sentado en el trono leyendo unos pergaminos, sin ningún guardia alrededor. Un Shouryushi mas joven entra por la puerta casi corriendo._

_-Atemu, tenemos que hablar. Sabes que yo soy el próximo en línea de trono, renuncia a él, te lo suplico, antes de que tenga que usar la fuerza._

_-Shouryushi, acepta de una vez que yo soy el príncipe heredero, quí tu no tienes nada que hacer_

-_No tienes experiencia suficiente, déjame ayudarte._

_-no Shouryushi_

_-¡Maldita sea, Atemu, deja a un lado el ego y déjame gobernar por ti!_

_-¡Guardias!_

_Una tropa de guardias entraron precipitadamente en el salón, llevando con ellos varias armas, apresando entonces a Shouryushi sin mucha dificultad._

_-Te arrepentirás de esto, Atem- Dijo Shouryushi desapareciendo en una nube de humo._

-¿Ves? Yo quiero el trono porque Atem es demasiado joven para manejarlo. En la vida querría matarlo, es como mi hijo. Huí al desierto, donde supusieron que había muerto.-Dijo abrazándolo y acercando sus labios

Joy se quedó estupefacto. Nunca hubiera creído esto. Se separó de Shouryushi lo mejor que pudo, a causa de las cadenas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Shouryushi, lo siento, pero no creo que secuestrándome logres obtener el trono.

-Así lograré la atención de Atem.-Dijo el peliblanco acercando sus labios nuevamente

-Lo siento Shouryushi- Dijo Joy apartándose-Yo amo a otra persona

-La reencarnación del sacerdote. Joy...No creo que te extrañe mucho- Dijo mostrándole de nuevo el orbe.

_-Hola Yugi- _

_-¿Kaiba, te pasa algo?-_

_-No Yugi, nada- Yugi pone sus manos en la frente de Kaiba_

_-¡Ah!-Dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa cuando Yugi le acaricia la cara interna del muslo._

_Lo atrajo hacia eli con un brazo, mientras que con el otro le acarició la espalda. La mano que antes estaba en sui frente ahora lo abraza, su cabeza descansa sobre su hombro. Le besó la nuca y el pelo, mientras que le acarició las piernas. _

_Repentinamente lo tomo por los cabellos y le obligo a mirarlo. Su rostro está muy sonrojado y sus ojos brillan como un par de estrellas Se acerco para besarle._

_-¡No!- le empuja lejos de él y Kaiba quedo muy confundido. Yugi sale y empieza a vestirse_

_-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó._

_-Porque tú amas a Joy- Le responde, y se quedo helado. _

_Luego de que Yugi sale, se dice_

_-No, No estoy enamorado de él_

Joy está llorando al ver el final de la escena. Shousyushi se acerca y lo abraza, diciéndole de manera dulce:

-Lo siento, pero tenías que saber

Cuando Joy cae dormido por el agotamiento, Shouryushi da órdenes que lo lleven a otra habitación

-Tú serás mío, Joy...

_(1): Según tengo entendido, las aguas termales de Japón no son en bañeras, son como en unos pozos de poca profundidad, pero se les llama si para simplificar._

_Lamento que el lime me haya quedado tan chimbo, pero es que ando preparando el lemon para el final, el cual por cierto es dentro de tres o cuatro episodios mas. Lamento haberlos tenido en espera tanto tiempo, pero es que ando en exámenes, pero dont worry que ya salí , así que sin nada me lo impide, el próximo capi sería para el 25-30 de Julio._

_Atte. blueangel_


	4. Llegada a Luxor

**Bendición o maldición**

**Todos los personajes de YGO pertenecen a su creador, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro para divertirme**

_9) Llegada a Luxor:_

Luego de que le hubieran contado todo a Atem, incluyendo que ellos venían del futuro y todo eso, decidieron que irían a ver a Shouryushi.

-¿Donde nos vamos a encontrar con Shouryushi?- Preguntó Atem a Seth el día antes de la partida.

-El dijo que "sabrán el lugar del encuentro cuando lo vean", o una cosa parecida-Respondió Seth ensillando su caballo.

-Ya veo...- Atem se quedó mirando disimuladamente a Seth por entre las patas de su caballo.

-¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo a Joy con Shouryushi?- Preguntó Seth de repente, volviéndose hacia donde estaba Atem.

-No tengo la menor idea- Dijo Atem con la voz calmada, pero por dentro estaba que hervía de rabia, ¿Cómo es que Seth se preocupaba tanto por ese chico?

-Vamos Atem, creo que los caballos ya están listos-dijo dándole un golpecito a la silla encima de su caballo- Además debemos descansar, recuerda que mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano.

-De acuerdo.- Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-Buenas noches Atem-Dijo Seth dejando al mencionado frente a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Seth- Respondió Atem acercándose un poco a su puerta. Sorpresivamente unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura.

-Por cierto, no hay necesidad de que te pongas celoso de Joy, mi corazón es sólo tuyo- Le dijo Seth, y Atem se sintió arder. ¿Tan obvio había sido?

Pero ese ardor dio paso a un calorcito en la boca del estómago cuando sintió a Seth besándole el cuello- Te quiero.

Atem se volvió para decirle que él también, pero ya Seth se había ido. Una enorme sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro, al tiempo que aparecían unos rubores en sus mejillas.

**Día 1**

- ¡Vamos muchachos se hace tarde! –Gritaba Atem frente a la pequeña caravana formada por los ocho caballos en los que iban los demás

- Ya vamos Atem- Reía Jono, alcanzándole- Pareces un chiquillo con un juguete nuevo

- Además, recuerda que algunos no nacieron a lomos de un caballo- Gruñía Ryu mientras peleaba con su caballo para que no se parara a comer los yerbajos de alrededor del camino

- Ven – Dijo Bakura dándole una fuerte jalada a las riendas del caballo de Ryu, haciendo que siguiera a la caravana.- Debes demostrarles quien manda. Trátalos con un poco de rudeza, tarde o temprano acabaran obedeciéndote

- Eso me suena vagamente familiar- Dijo Malik mirando maliciosamente a su Hikary

Marik simplemente volteó la mirada a otro lado, sonrojado hasta las raíces de su cabello. Siguieron cabalgando hasta el anochecer, entonces montaron el campamento.

**Día 2**

-¿Son ideas mías o está haciendo mas calor de lo acostumbrado?- Preguntó Jono un tanto preocupado

- Ahora que lo dices, si hace bastante calor- Dijo Seth

- Son ideas suyas, yo estoy bastante bien- Dijo Atem

- Debe ser porque estamos cerca del verano

- No se, esto no me parece normal

- Eso es porque son unos paranoicos, cerca del verano esto es normal.

-Si tu lo dices...

**Día 3**

- Este calor ya no es normal- Dijo Atem abanicándose con la mano

- Seguro es alguna trampa de Shouryushi nos puso para hacernos regresar- Dijo Seth

- Pues veamos quien es mas fuerte, si el o nosotros- Exclamó Kaiba como quien lanza un desafío

- Calma Kaiba-kun, total, dudo que el nos escuche a esta distancia- respondió Yugi

La mayoría soltó una carcajada por la idea del menor.

**Día 4**

-Un Oasis! – Exclamo Jono con alegría

-Vamos a montar el campamento- Sugirió Seth- Después de todo, no nos queda mucho camino para llegar a Luxor. Descansemos hoy aquí y mañana llegaremos allá

-De esa manera estaremos suficientemente descansados para hacerle frente a todo lo que Shouryushi nos halla preparado.

**Día 5**

-Ya veo las puestas!- Exclamo Yugi emocionado

-Estén preparados, puede que nos hallan tendido unas trampas

Llegaron a la puerta sin que les pasara nada extraño.

-Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Luxor-Les dijo un paje de piel clara- Mi amo me dijo que lo esperaran en el comedor.-Luego, señalando a otro paje les dijo-Déjenle sus caballos al chico de alla. Mi nombre es Ryoko y estoy a sus órdenes.

Ryoko los condujo al salón, donde esperaron la llegada se Shouryushi.

_**(regreso en el tiempo seis días atrás)**_

Joy despertó tendido en alguna parte. No tuvo intenciones de pararse así que se volvió a acomodar.

Momento ¿desde cuando el piso de un calabozo es tan suave?

Se incorporó sobresaltado, mirando a todas partes tratando de averiguar donde estaba.

-Ya despertaste- Dijo una voz cerca de él. Pertenecía a un muchacho de su misma edad, blanco y de pelo azul.- El amo Shouryushi dijo que vendría en un momento, mientras tanto, puedes desayunar con lo que esta en esa bandeja.-Dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación

Jono empezó a desayunar mirando a su alrededor. La habitación era muy lujosa: La cama estaba forrada con seda, al igual que los cojines y los doseles. Las cortinas eran de terciopelo azul oscuro. Había también una cómoda con un espejo encima, y una puerta a un lado donde Joy supuso que era el baño

-¿Te gusta tu habitación?- Se volvió rápidamente al reconocer la voz. Shouryushi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirandolo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Muchísimo, gracias- respondió Joy devolviéndole la sonrisa-¿quieres acompañarme?-Le invitó, corriéndose a un lado para que Shouryushi cupiera.

-Joy, tus amigos estarán aquí en cinco días- Le dijo cuando terminaron de comer.

- Ah- Dijo Joy visiblemente triste, significaba que tendría que verle la cara a Kaiba.

-Así que creo que lo mejor será sacar el máximo provecho del tiempo que nos queda juntos- Dijo Shouryushi abrazándole.

**Día 1**

- ¡Que hermoso es!

- Me alegra que te guste inu; fue creado hace muchos años- Le dijo Shouryushi mientras veía como Joy se trepaba a un árbol del jardín.

La rama en la que Joy estaba apoyado no soportó su peso y cayó sobre Shouryushi

-Lo siento...- Dijo Joy sumamente sonrojado sentado sobre las piernas de Shouryushi

-Valla, parece que cayó un ángel del cielo- Fue la respuesta de Shouryushi que termino abrazándolo. Joy simplemente recargó su cabeza en el pecho de este, dejando que su calor lo embargara.

**Día 2**

- ¡Que rico! Esto esta esquisito

- Me alegra que te guste inu, lo hicieron especialmente para nosotros. No sabía que te gustaba tanto el cordero asado

-Me encanta, es una de mis comidas favoritas.- Con una sonrisa traviesa, Joy le señaló- Y parece que es una de las tuyas también, estas todo lleno.

-Igual que tu, cacho- Dijo acariciando con un dedo desde la mejilla hasta la comisura de los labios, para después degustarlo.

**Día 3**

-Tengo sueño...

-Duérmete entonces

-No es tan fácil cacho, además, no tengo ganas de moverme de aquí

-Pues duerme aquí conmigo

- En serio?

-Siempre y cuando no intentes nada, eres bienvenido- Dijo el rubio moviéndose- Entra

-Gracias cacho- Dijo besándole la mejilla

**Día 4**

- Que calor hace- Dice Joy – Shouryushi como est... ¿Shouryushi?

Joy empezó a caminar llamando a su anfitrión, cuando entonces vio una puerta entreabierta

- Shouryushi ho...KYA!- Gritó Joy de puro susto: Sin querer, había entrado en el baño de Shouryushi justo en el momento que este salía de la ducha. Y no era que el tipo estuviera feo, todo lo contrario mas bien, y eso fue lo que lo asustó.

- Joy, si querías bañarte conmigo, solo lo tenías que decir- Dijo el albino con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro

- Sóloqueríasaberdondeestabasesoeratodo- Dijo Joy con un sonrojo que haria parecer pálido a un jitomate- Buenomevoy

**Día 5**

- Joy, Joy despierta

- Mmmmfff. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tus amigos llegarán dentro de poco- Shouryushi se sentó en un lado de la cama

- Oh – Dijo tristemente Joy- Que lástima. Quería quedarme más tiempo

-En serio- Preguntó Shouryushi recostándose a su lado

- Si, aqui la pasé mejor que en el palacio de Atem

-Ya veo... Dime, vas a acompañarme a recibirlos?- Dijo acercándose

-Tu quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Joy fijándose en los rubíes del otro

-Sí- Respondió sencillamente Shouryushi, acercando sus labios a los del cachorro rubio

Joy enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Shouryushi, mientras que este hacia lo propio en las caderas del inu.

-Señor?- Dijo un sirviente entrando en la habitación, rompiendo el momento- Acaban de llegar los invitados.

-Hay... Estaré allí en unos momentos, sírveles mientras tanto.- Dijo Shouryushi mientras se separaba perezosamente del cuerpo del rubio- Vamos Joy- Dijo tendiendole una mano

-Ya voy- Dijo Joy saliendo del encanto.

Así se fueron tomados de la mano hacia el comedor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola! Soy yo de nuevo a la carga. Aquí tienen el nuevo episodio de esta saga... Ya nomás faltan tres capis para el tan esperado lemmon. Bueno manden reviews y nos leemos luego_


	5. Quiero quedarme aqui

**Bendición o maldición**

**Todos los personajes de YGO son propiedad de su creador, yo solo los tomo para divertirme sin fines de lucro**

_9) "Quiero quedarme aquí"_

Shouryushi entró en la sala del banquete, con todos los ojos puestos en él

-Shouryushi

-Atem

-¿Dónde está Joy?

-Aquí mismo gato antipático, y primero que todo se dice "hola"- Dijo el rubio saliendo tras Shouryushi

-¡Joy!- El chiquillo salió corriendo donde estaba el ojimelado, quien le correspondió el abrazo

- Hola Yugi, ¿Cómo llegaron hasta acá?

-Habrá tiempo para historias en el almuerzo- Dijo Shouryushi haciéndole unas señas a una sirvienta para que sirviera la comida

El almuerzo transcurrió en un silencio un tanto incómodo por parte de Shouryushi, Atem y Seth; el resto estaba más que feliz de poder ver a su amigo rubio de nuevo, así que hacían tremenda bulla.

Al anochecer todos fueron a acostarse, menos Seth, Shouryushi y Atem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cuarto de Ryu y Bakura**

- Owwwww... Bakura, esta ves si te pasaste

-Pero te gustó al final, ¿no?

- Si, pero...

-Pero nada, Ryu- respondió el mayor, abrazándole- Duerme esta noche, mañana hablamos

-ZZZzzzzz- Ryu se había quedado dormido mientras Bakura hablaba

- Así me gusta, bien obediente.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Cuarto de Malik y Marik**

- Marik, ya deja, lo hemos hecho bastant...Ahh!

-De ninguna manera, tu me tuviste en abstinencia mas de un mes por culpa de esos malditos exámenes, ahora- dijo besándole el pecho- me las tengo que cobrar

-Tú no te cansas, verdad? Ohh...- Marik le había empezado a besar los muslos

- No, y menos si estoy contigo.

En eso se pasaron toda la noche

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cuarto de Yugi y Seto**

- Mmmmm... basta Kaiba... yo no puedo trai...ah!.. Traicionar a Joy

-No lo estás traicionando, el y yo no somos nada- dijo Kaiba acariciándole dulcemente el pecho

- No está bien... El está muy... mmmm... Muy enamorado de ti... Desde la primera vez que te vió ... Ah!- Kaiba estaba acariciando su miembro endurecido

- Es culpa suya haberse enamorado de este gato antipático

-Kaiba... no por favor...- Yugi empezó a llorar aun recostado sobre el pecho de kaiba, el cual al sentirlo lo sentó sobre sus piernas

- Está bien, si no es lo que quieres, no lo haremos- Dijo, y aprovechando la ocasión, le dio un dulce beso en los labios

Salió de la habitación dejando a un Yugi dormido profundamente en la cama. Se recostó en la puerta y dejó que una traviesa sonrisa atravesara su rostro.

¡Por fin! Según lo que le había explicado Seth, en la mañana Yugi dejaría de resistirse y accedería a ser suyo. Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a los jardines, con la idea de ir a relajarse un poco.

Caminó rodeando el pequeño lago que había allí, dejando que la brisa nocturna le acariciara el rostro.

-Gracias Shouryushi, es muy bello

Seto se escondió detrás de un árbol que había allí, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando bajo ese árbol: El perro estaba sentado en las piernas De shouryushi, sosteniendo una gargantilla dorada incrustada con topacios, mientras que el hechicero le abrazaba por la cintura.

- Que bueno que te guste- Le dijo sonriendo

- ¿Gustarme? Me fascina- Dándole un gran abrazo

-Deja que te la ponga- Dijo shouryushi tomando la gargantilla en sus manos- Se te ve increíble- Le dijo una vez que se la puso.

Kaiba no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con el hechicero, el cabello dorado le caía desordenadamente sobre la frente, la gargantilla brillaba tanto como sus ojos y la túnica dejaba al descubierto el hermoso cuerpo que había bajo ella.

"la verdad es que si se le ve muy bien...¡Kaiba, es Wheeler!" se reprochó a si mismo Seto

- Lo siento cachorro, debo irme. La reunión con Atem debe empezar dentro de poco.

-Que te valla bien. Me gustaría poder ir contigo.

-Estaré bien- Le dijo sonriendo y, antes de que Joy pudiera decir o hacer algo, le besó

"¡ALEJATE DEL PERRO, HECHICERO DE QUINTA!" Le demandó Kaiba mentalmente al tiempo que veía la escena. No supo porque, pero algo le dolió mucho en el pecho cuando vio eso. Luego simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue

En el camino a su habitación (se había colado en la de Yugi para poder "jugar") Estaba rezumando ira y dolor. Ira, porque el hechicero de quinta ese se había atrevido a tomar lo que no era suyo, y dolor, porque el perro le había correspondido el beso, o por lo menos, no hizo nada para salir de él. Al doblar un recodo se encontró cara a cara con Joy

- Valla valla, el perro finalmente pudo conseguir un dueño- Dijo, y señalando despectivamente la gargantilla que le había dado Shouryushi, añadió- Si hasta te pudo poner una correa!

- Pues esta correa, Kaiba, es el símbolo de algo que tú nunca podrás sentir: Amor- Le respondió el perro con una gran sonrisa, lo que intensificó el dolor en el pecho de Kaiba.

- Sólo una persona como tu puede creer en esas bobadas- Dijo Kaiba dándose la vuelta, pero luego, se le ocurrió una idea con la cual poder humillar al perro.- Vi lo que hiciste en el patio con Shouryushi. Y después tú eres el que habla de amistad.

-De que hablas?

-De que yo he estado provocando a Yugi desde que llegamos, y el nunca se quiso acostar conmigo por lealtad para contigo. Supongo que no sabe que te acuestas con cuanto hechicero se te declara.

- Yugi...- dijo Joy dolido, no solo por lo que le había dicho Kaiba, sino porque también, sentía que había tirado todo el esfuerzo de su amigo por el caño.

- Ya ves perro, que no eres más que eso: Un perro cualquiera- Le dijo Kaiba con toda la malicia que tenía. Aunque después, solo se sintió peor por la cara de tristeza de Joy.

- Valla Kaiba, y yo que pensaba que tendría una oportunidad contigo.- Dijo Joy echando a andar por el pasillo

- Que quieres decir perro? Perro? Responde, maldita sea!- Le dijo Kaiba dándole alcance en un par de zancadas y aprisionándole contra la pared.

- ¡Que yo te quiero con toda mi alma, y para ti soy solo un perro cualquiera! ¡Eso quiero decir!- Dijo un Joy muy enojado.

- Desde cuando?- preguntó Kaiba

- Desde que te conocí- Le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos

Kaiba sonrió de medio lado, con una sonrisa que le daría miedo al mas pintado

-Kaiba?- Preguntó el cachorro un poco temeroso, pero antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa, Kaiba se apoderó de sus labios.

Eso fue lo mas delicioso que Joy pudo haber probado. Kaiba aflojo un poco su agarre para pasar un brazo por su cintura y estar más cómodo. Su lengua jugaba suavemente con los labios del rubio, como pidiendo permiso. Permiso que el chico estuvo gustoso de conceder, entreabriendo los labios para permitir que su lengua lo explorara.

Se separaron lentamente, Joy aún con los ojos cerrados por la sorpresa y la satisfacción, y Kaiba con una sonrisa aun mas grande que la anterior.

Cuando por fin Joy abrió los ojos, se pregunto con una sonrisa algo tonta

-¿Y eso?

- Un truco que me enseño tu amigo- Dijo Kaiba con cinismo, bajándole de golpe la sonrisa al rubio. Justo cuando le iba a replicar, alguien gritó.

-¡Viene del salón de banquetes!

-¡Shouryushi! – Dijo el rubio, pues conocía bastante bien ese timbre de voz

-¡Ayuda por favor!- Grito otra voz, la de Atem

Los jóvenes salieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el salón de banquetes rezando para que no hubiera heridos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bien este es otro capitulo de BoM, y el ultimo en estas vacaciones. Pues si, kaiba ya besó a ambos chiquillos, y si eso les pareció picante, ya verán cuando termine el próximo capi. Dudas o comentarios, mándenme un review. Por cierto, ya solo faltn tres capis para el lemmon y el gran final. _

_CHAITO!_


	6. Una noche de locura

**Bendición o maldición**

**Todos los personajes de YGO son propiedad de su creador, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin fines de lucro**

¡ADVERTENCIA!: El siguiente capi es lime entre hombres, si te parece muy fuerte, no lo leas.

_10) Una noche de locura:_

Ambos muchachos entraron como una tromba en el salón de banquetes, donde estaban reunidos. Atem estaba arrodillado sujetando el cuerpo del hechicero. Seth, por otro lado, estaba haciendo de barrera humana ante un espectro.

-Alejate, sombra! – Le gritó Seth a la espectral figura.

Esta sólo rió, aventándose nuevamente contra Seth. Una gran luz blanca inundó el lugar al chocar la sombra con una especie de escudo.

-Shouryushi!- Gritó desesperado Joy, al ver el hechizo del mago. Este se estaba debilitando cada vez más por mantener la barrera. El espectro volteó a ver al chico de ojos mieles, y luego se marchó.

-Joy...-Susurró Shouryushi cansado, para después desmayarse en los brazos del faraón.

El rubio corrió desesperado al encuentro del albino, a quien tomó en brazos.

-Descuida, sólo está desmayado.-Le dijo Atem pasándoselo con calma.

-Que pasó?- Susurró Seto a Seth, mientras el rubio se alejaba con el otro.

-Shouryushi nos estaba explicando lo que pasó aquel día... Cuando presuntamente estaba traicionando a Atem

**++Flash Back++**

-Atem te arrepentirás!!!!!- Le había gritado Shouryushi antes de ser exiliado.

Le dió tiempo de recoger un par de cosas antes de irse del palacio, esperaba para siempre. ¿La razón? Sencilla: Su padre se había sellado en él cuando era un bebé. Compartían el cuerpo, y no dudaba que en cualquier segundo iba a matar a Atem.

"Malnacido, se puede saber que estabas haciendo"

"Salvando a mi amigo"

"Bah, exiliado no me sirves de nada. Buscaré otro cuerpo en el cual hospedarme"

"¿Qué?..."

Después sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho, y luego oscuridad. Despertó bien entrada la noche, asombrándose de no haber sido devorado por los lobos. Tuvo fuerzas apenas para arrastrarse al próximo oasis. Allí se vió reflejado como siempre debiera haber sido; Sus cabellos, anteriormente negros, se habían vuelto blancos, y sus ojos color noche ahora eran carmín. Estaba sumamente débil, ya que sospechaba que la escinsión de su padre le había quitado todo su poder. Gracias al cielo pudo recoger su báculo. Allí había almacenado mucha energía, y por eso se mantenía tan vivo.

**++Fin Flash Back++**

- Resumiendo: El viejo loco ese está bucando un cuerpo para poder matar a Atem y despojó a su hijo de su poder.

-Aja, Y el espíritu de hace segundos era?

-El padre que vino a matar a Atem

-Horas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya quedó todo- Dijo Atem- Shou se va a quedar con Jounoichi esta noche para recuperarse.

-Shou?- Preguntó Seth ligeramente celoso (léase: CELOSÍSIMO)

-Es que después de todo esto, le agarré cariño

-¿le agarraste CARIÑO?- Seth ya tenía una venita saltándole en la frente

Y Atem, intuyendo que su vida estaba en peligro, cambió ràpido de conversación

-Si... Pero no más del que te tengo a ti- abrazándose a su Koi

El enojo de Seth fue rápidamente cosa del pasado. Abrazó más a su niño y le robó un beso.

Entraron a su habitación y cayeron suavemente en la cama, Seth aún devorando los labios de su faraón con pasión, mientras Atem se dedicaba a quitar la túnica que ceñía la espalda de su adorado.

-MMF...- Seth resopló cuando sintió que su túnica era separada por un necesitado Atemu, que empezaba a rasguñar los omóplatos. Como venganza, el castaño retiró la túnica de su pareja y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas.

Poco a poco fueron mas ardientes las caricias, los besos y los apretones. Seth fue el primero en ceder, empezando a acariciar levemente la erección de su amor, quien ya libre de se boca no paraba de gemir. Inconcientemente comenzó a balancear sus caderas para seguirle el ritmo al hechicero, viniéndose ambos al poco rato después.

Se quedaron dormidos así, abrazados, en medio de caricias y besos, tremendamente felices.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-NEKO PERVERTIDO, ¿Qué CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

-Cumpliendo nuestros deseos cachorro- Dijo el castaño, acercandose al rubio para frotar su miembro contra el del otro

-¡Los tuyos, querrás decir! ¡Yo quería algo ROMÁNTICO!-Dijo el rubio casi casi subiéndose a las columnas que sujetaban las cortinas

La historia había empezado así, luego de arreglar lo de Shouryushi, Seto llevó a Joy a su habitación, donde había estado besándolo y acariciándolo, para después pasar a algo más íntimo, habiendo desnudadose ambos. Pero Joy tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Románticas, he?- Dijo Kaiba separandose del rubio y dándole la espalda.

Se quedaron en silencio, el rubio ya se había bajado de la columna y acercado a su adorado.

-¿Estas molesto, Seto?- dijo Joy al notar el silencio del otro

-No- Respondió el castaño, cogiendo por sorpresa la mano del melado y acercándole rápidamente, lo besó con dulzura, apoyando una de sus manos en sacadera del rubio para evitar que cayera.

Suavemente le empujó hasta la cama, donde cayó sobre su ángel sin dejar de besarle ni un segundo. Éste, por su parte, estaba disfrutando de las caricias propiciadas por su amor.

Se cubrieron con las sábanas para seguir jugando, mientars Joy lamía el cuello de Seto, este último se entretenía en los pezones del ángel. Así, alrededor de media noche, se quedaron dormidos ambos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, que les puedo decir, aqui blue reportándose después de meses de espera, pero creanme, no fue intencional, es que estamos plagados de trabajo, además de que el lemmon no salía, así que decidí dejarlos con lime. Prometo actualizar dentro de un mes mas o menos, mes y medio como mucho, ya con el fin de la historia._


	7. El final

**Bendición o Maldición**

_Capítulo 11):Final feliz -_

_Nota: Ya me cansé de escribir el nombre de shouryushi, así que de aquí en adelante sólo le voy a decir Shou._

**ADVERTENCIA: EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON, RELACIONES SEXUALES CHICOXCHICO, SI NO TE GUSTA, TE PIDO DEJAR EL FIC.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

La mañana llegó sin nuevas sorpresas al lujoso castillo donde moraba Shou y sus invitados, cada quien en brazos de su pareja adorada.

**Cuarto de Seto y Joy**

-mmmff...mmmff- Joy estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por respirar para no caer desmayado, pero la verdad su koi se había pasado. ¡¡¡Mira nada mas, que haberle besado así sin previo aviso por más de 5 minutos!!! El otro era fuerte, pero no tanto.

Se separaron lentamente, el castaño aún divertido por la actuación de su cachorro, ni que lo estuviera matando.

-Deja de ser tan exagerado cachorrito, no te voy a hacer nada que te disguste- Dijo disfrutando del espectáculo que tenía ante él, su cachorrito completamente sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos abiertos de par en par- Quita esa cara que sino te voy a tomar aquí y ahora.

- Ja!!! Como si pudieras-le responde el rubio con sorna.

-A si?

-Si- Le respondió el CEO cogiéndolo por sorpresa de las manos para acercarlo y abrazarlo

Joy se acurrucó mas en sus brazos, agradeciendo mentalmente estos momentos, en el que sólo existían él y Seto

**Cuarto de Atem y Seth**

-Seth... Seth...

-Mfffffffff- El sacerdote abrió los ojos, no muy contento de haber sido despertado de su plácido sueño

-Por fin, mira la hora que es nada más, se me había olvidado lo dormilón que eras.- Decía Atem mientras se vestía

-¿Y por que la prisa? No se supone que nos ibamos a ir al mediodía?

-Baka... ¡SON LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA!- Decía Atem histérico

-Ya tan rápido? Bueno, ya que...- Dijo Seth, Y en 5 minutos ya estaba vestido y más que listo para irse

-No entiendo como haces eso- Dijo Atem dándole la espalda y recojiendo lo último de sus pertenencias.

-No más piensa en lo que te haré cuando lleguemos al palacio- susrró Seth seductoramente.

**Cuarto de Ryu y Bakura**

Bueno, desde la madrugada estaban haciendo cosas no muy sanas, y más desde que se les juntaran Malik y Marik.

**Cuarto de Shou y Jounuichi**

-Mufffffff- Shou paenas estaba abriendo los ojos a la luz del día

-Hola- Dijo el espectacular rubio delante de el – Dormiste bien?

-Joy!- Dijo el aludido incorporándose en la cama- Estoy mucho mejor ahora que te veo

-Que bueno, pero te equivocaste de persona, yo soy Jounoichi

-Orale!- Le respondió Shou todo rojo- Te pareces bastante, lo siento

-Ne, no importa, al final te acabas acostumbrando

Luego, a las 12 de la mañana estaban todos en la entrada del palacio, con los caballos a punto y todo lo que habían traído.

Shou: Les debo una disculpa a todos, por todos los problemas que les he causado, pero ahora ya libre del influjo de mi padre, podré ayudarles.

Los muchachos se despidieron y partieron hacia el palacio, ya allí, Atem los mandó de vuelta a su tiempo.

+++++++++ Mansión Kaiba, Aquella noche+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Kaiba?- Preguntaba un desorientado rubio en la mansión, estaba buscando al neko ese, le había dejado el vestíbulo abierto, pero la casa estaba a oscuras, y lo unico que producía luz era la luz lunar que se colaba por las ventana

-"Donde se habrá metido el neko ese"?- Se preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones.

Nada.

Buscó en todas las demás.

Nada, nada, nada

-"Maldito baka!!!"- Se dijo el rubio, después de haber revisado la última puerta de la mansión.

Estaba bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, pero una mano lo cogió por sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo que unos labios hacían presa de los suyos, le amarraban una venda sobre los ojos.

-Mi dulce, dulce e ingenuo cachorrito, ¿Dónde me estabas buscando?- Dijo una voz que mareó al rubio sólo con la sensualidad que desbordaban

-Seto...- Dijo el rubio palpando el pecho del castaño. Hizo amago de quitarse la venda, pero unas manos fuertes capturaron las suyas

-No no, si te puse esa venda es por algo- Susurró juguetonamente en su oido.

Joy se dejó llevar. Oyó cómo se abría una puerta y un agradable olor le llegó a la nariz.

-Umm- Un gemidito se le escapó de los labios al sentirse depositado sobre una mullida cama. Sintió el peso de su amor sobre su cuerpo, mientras sus labios eran devorados. Comenzó a moverse de manera deliciosa sobre el cuerpo del rubito. Joy se sujetó la nuca para profundizar el beso, y se enzarzaron en una guerra pasional, donde las dos lenguas jugaban a provocarse. Una mano traviesa bajó hasta los pantalones, que desabotonó con lentitud, dejando que el rubio se contorsionara por los deliciosos choques que le recorrían.

-Seetoo...Quitame... e... esta cosa...a!- El rubito gritó al sentir la lengua de kaiba recorres su miembro.

-No no cachorro, quiero que estés sumiso a mi, sin ningún tipo de distracción.

Kaiba comenzó a darle chupetones al miembro del rubio, mientras este gemía como un condenado. A los pocos minutos logró venirse, mientras kaiba se tragaba toda la escencia.

-Oh...Neko malo, yo quería ...- No terminó de decir la oración, gracias a que unos hambrientos labios taparon los suyos.

EL moreno volteó al cachorro de manera que encarara al colchón, mientras el se posicionaba sobre el.

-Cachorro...Si quieres que pare dímelo ahora, porque después no podré hacerlo.

-Tómame Seto- Esas simples palabras eran todo lo que el moreno necesitaba. Con cuidado metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de su niño. Joy se quejó un poco, eso dolía mas de lo que pensaba, pero los besos dulces de su gatito lo ayudaban bastante contra el dolor. Seto metió un segundo dedo, haciendo que Joy sollozara. Cuando se calmó, metió el tercer dedo recibiendo un gemido mitad dolor, mitad placer.

-Aquí voy cachorro- Kaiba le susurró amorosamente al oído

-Hazme tuyo, neko- joy sintió como algo grande entraba. Jadeó un poco y su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente. Poco a poco se fue relajando, gimiendo dulcemente a las caricias que le daba su neko. La temperatura ambiental subía cada vez más en la habitación donde ellos estaban entregándose. Los cuerpos se mecían en un vaivén rabioso, pero lleno de amor y entrega. Antes justo que llegaran a terminar, kaiba volteó al rubio. La visión de su rubio sonrojado, gimiendo su nombre fue mucho para Seto "témpano de hielo" Kaiba, que se vino al instante siguiente, haciendo que Joy también terminara con el un poco más tarde.

-Hunnn- El moreno gimió levemente al sentirse aún dentro de su chiquillo. Dulcemente le quitó la venda que estaba tapando sus ojos, para después recibirlo con un dulce beso.

-Setooooo- Se quejó el rubio al separarse- ¿por qué? – le preguntó mirándolo con la carita de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-Era un fetiche que tenía desde hacía tiempo. Más exactamente, desde que el brujo ese te regaló el collar.

-Celoso- Dijo el rubio sonriente, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN


End file.
